knowing you has been the best five minutes
by Ariel Hale
Summary: Draco/Luna Oneshot: Knowing you has been the best five minutes of my life but if you dont mind i have better things to do than fall in love with you.   Draco finally tells Luna how he feels.


Knowing you has been the best five minutes of my life but if you don't mind I have better things to do than fall in love with you ~ A Luna And Draco One Shot

Authors Note: Well I know it's a long title but I quite like it I have to say. I really love Luna and Draco so I thought, why not pair them up? This is just a short one shot and it was only to give me a break from my other story. I hope you enjoy.

…..

"You know, your going to get the cold if you stay out here much longer." Draco's voice was soft and gentle, and his breathe on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"So what if I freeze to death out here, no one would care!" I let my shaking legs cave in and I landed in a pile of fluffy, white snow. I was supposed to be sad, but I couldn't help smiling as my fingers stroked the icy blanket beneath me.

Draco looked at me with his big grey eyes and sighed, I wasn't really giving him the answers he was looking for. Once again he asked, "What's wrong Luna?" His voice was enough to make me want to spill my feelings out to him, my heart was aching for me to tell him everything, but my brain was telling me not to. My head was filling with memories of all the bad things Draco had ever said and done to me.

A warm hand cupped the side of my face and carefully lead it to an even warmer chest. Draco's heart was beating steadily and I began to count the seconds between each beat. A pair of strong arms held me tightly and in that moment I felt perfectly able to trust a boy whom I had never trusted before.

"I'm just a little tired of always being the strange one, the one in the background, the one that no one loves. When I walk by a group of girls they laugh, when I walk past a group of boys, they don't even notice me…"

"That doesn't matter; those boys obviously aren't very smart. Luna you don't have to be seen by everybody as normal and pretty and you don't have to be the centre of everyone's attention. You know why?"

I shook my head, afraid that if I tried to talk I might just cry.

"Because you're the only person I see when im walking down the hall, you're the most beautiful girl in whole world, I love that you are true to yourself and that you like to be different. Luna I have made some wrong choices in the past, I know, and I don't deserve to be even talking to you right now, but you are the only reason that im still here at Hogwarts today. If it wasn't for your smile and your laugh, the way you look at me with those big bright eyes of yours I don't know if I would still be here today. It's you Luna, it's always been you."

I was shocked, my heart stopped beating for a moment or two. I had never thought of Draco Malfoy as a lover or a friend. It meant so much to me that he cared, that he loved me and that he was finally opening up and somewhat apologizing for his past deeds but I didn't love Draco Malfoy. I knew that Draco deserved love as did I, but we could never be together.

"The truth is Draco," I said with a shaking voice, "is that there is someone else, another boy, he's one of the ones who will never notice me, but he is the one that I love."

The look on Draco's face almost killed me. It was sad and puppy like, his eyebrows were narrowed and he had a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Don't decide yet, please," he whispered. "Give me a chance to show you that..." He seemed lost for words.

"These past 5 minutes have been some of the best of my life but I will not go out with you Draco, I never will. You need someone special, who can love you, and that someone is not me. And besides I don't need to go through any more pain. That's what would come of a relationship between me and you, pain." Tears started to prick both of our eyes.

With those last words I took a deep breathe and pulled myself away from Draco Malfoy. It would be the last time he would ever hold me in his arms like that. I began to walk away but Draco yelled out to me.

"You're going to travel the world Luna, you're going to write about what you know best, magical creatures, and you're going to win awards and be adored, no one will believe you when you tell them that no one liked you at school, except the scruffy little boy with bleach blonde hair. Everyone will love you, and you will love everyone. You will be happy Luna. I love you."

I smiled, and walked away.


End file.
